A simple wish
by PurpleFairy672
Summary: A simple wish that Mal makes whisks her off to a new place. She meets the boy in her dreams, Ben, and they fall in love. But what happens when Maleficent finds out? A fanfic set 6 months before Ben's coronation, before he made his first official proclamation.
1. Chapter 1:Where am I?

"Useless! Doesn't even know how to steal! How will you even become the next Maleficent? You are just a mistake!" Maleficent glared at her daughter, after mercilessly slapping her.

"I... I... did try to steal, but... the shopkeeper... saw... me and he had a knife... so... I ran away." Mal stammered out, terrified of her mother. "So you think your life is more important than surviving in this filth! No dinner for you, then, you little twit."  
And with that Maleficent stormed out of the living room.

Mal was left there, trying not to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, and she didn't want to be slapped by her mother a second time.

She got up, and slowly walked to a nearby storehouse that was abandoned.

She went there when she was sad or depressed, which she was very often, so the place came in handy.

Mal leant against the wall, angry and sad. Angry because it was her own fault that she was scared of a shopkeeper and not her mother. Sad because she was born to Maleficent.

She didn't want to be evil, she didn't want to be feared, but if her mother found that out she was going to be dead.

At least the boy in my dreams must be living a better life, she thought.

The boy in her dreams. In many of her dreams, Mal had seen a boy with golden-brown hair and light green eyes. He would be calling out to her, laughing with her, and in one particular dream they even kissed.

"I wish I could just get out of here." She whispered to herself.

What happened next was unexplainable. There was a piercing green light and she landed on some branches.

She got up, and saw it was a forest. A forest? There were no forests on the Isle of the Lost.

Only two questions kept playing in Mal's mind.

Where am I, and how did I get here? 


	2. Chapter 2:The boy in her dreams

*I know my first chapter was posted not too long ago, but I just couldn't help it. Also, the last chapter was too short, so I will try to make this one a little longer.*

"Great! Now I'm lost!" Mal complained. She'd been walking for a long time now, but there was no luck, and it was getting dark.

After about an hour of walking, she heard a voice.

She followed the sound, and hid in the bushes.

Mal pushed away some branches and saw a boy about her age.

He was holding a mobile phone to his ear.

Yes, they had mobile phones in The Isle of the Lost, but they couldn't call eachother. All they could do was snap pictures.

Mal had her own mobile phone, which she'd stolen, but it was back home.

The boy had golden-brown hair and light green eyes.

This boy, she'd seen him before, but where? She just couldn't remember.

She turned her attention back to the boy.

"Yeah, mom. I'm coming home. No, of course I'm not lost. In fifteen minutes. Bye."

He now walked towards Mal's hiding place.

What do I do now? She thought.

She tries to run away, but the rustling in the leaves caused more noise.

Of course, the boy heard.

"Hello?" He called.

"Is anyone there?"

He knew that whoever it was, thought he would harm them.

"I'm not going to do anything. Just show yourself already!"

Mal knew there was nothing else she could do, so she reluctantly got out of her hiding place.

Now that they were face to face, she recognized this boy immediately.

The boy in her dreams.

The boy recognized her as well.

"You, I 've seen you. In my dreams." He said.

"Me too." Mal said in a small voice. Was he really having the same dream? The boy seemed shocked as well.

"Sorry, I, uh, didn't get your name." Mal broke the silence.

"Ben." The boy said, extending his hand. Mal took it.

"Mal."

"So... what were you doing hiding?"

She'd forgotten she was lost.

"Oh, I got sort of lost. I mean, one minute I'm in the old abandoned storehouse, and then I see green light and I end up here. What is this place anyway?"

Ben looked at her for a moment, then he broke out in a smile.

"Auradon." He replied finally.

"What?!"

*At least it's a little bit longer. And don't hate me. This is my first ever fanfic.* 


	3. Chapter 3:A way back home

* _3 chapters on the first day! I'm having a lot of time on my hands so more than 1 updates in one day! That means I'll finish my story in no time. Descendants is my favourite movie and Mal and Ben are my favourite couple._  
 _Request:Feel free to review what you think is wrong in my stories. I want to make my writing better._  
 _Now, off with the chatter, on with the story. Enjoy!*_

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Because... because I'm not from Auradon!" She exclaimed.

"Are you from a neighboring city? Tell me where you live and I can help you get home."

"No, not from a neighboring city. From, from... " She was now getting seriously stressed.

But Ben was patient. Wait, what if he's Aurora's son? He will hate her if he found out she was Maleficent's daughter.

"Ben, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." He said kindly.

"Who are your parents?"

"Belle and the Beast."

"Oh." Isn't King Beast the one who sent them to the Isle? But wait, if Ben is the Prince, he can get her back home.

"Im from the Isle of the Lost."

Ben remained calm.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"I don't judge anyone before I get to know them. We 'll find an explanation. Wait, tell me what happened, in detail. Who's your mom?"

"Maleficent."

"Now you told me you were in an abandoned storehouse before you came here, correct?"

Mal nodded.

"Why did you go to the store house in the first place? And tell me what you did and said there in exact detail."

She told him what happened and how she went to abandoned storehouse when she upset.

"... and the only thing I said was that I wish I could get out of there, and then there was this green light and I ended up here."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The wish! You made a wish, and you came here."

"But, there is no magic there."

"You have it in your DNA. I read about it. If your magic is powerful then it mixes in your DNA. Magic in your DNA can be used anywhere, even if you are present in a magical barrier. Let's try it right now."

"Uh... ok. Umm... turn my hair black?"

In a flash of green light Mal's purple hair darkened into a raven black.

"It worked!"

Ben laughed, and said, "l know, but black doesn't suite you. Let's go for green!"

Mal glared and said, "Change my hair back but turn Ben's green."

Ben's hair changed into a dark green.

"Mal! Change it back."

"Fine! Turn Ben's hair back to normal."

Ben's hair turned into golden-brown once again.

"Thanks Ben."  
Mal said gratefully.

"Anytime."

Before Mal could wish her way back home, Ben walked towards her and hugged her. She returned the hug.

"Take me back to the storehouse." Mal said, and a green smoke appeared. After the green smoke cleared, there was no one there.

Ben smiled and walked back home.

* _There! Not much, but I would love it if you read. Review please. *_


	4. Chapter 4:Back home

_*I'm back! I really like it that you like my story. And there were some questions that you guys asked. Here are the answers. Yes, Mal sent herself back home. I wrote in the summary that this fanfic is set 6 months before Ben's coronation, before his proclamation, so I guess they are about 15-16. She will maybe tell Evie, not sure about the others. I don't think Ben will tell anyone. I think Mal will come back herself, since she now knows the way back, I will try to make Ben wish for her to come back. And I hate Audrey and Chad as well. Back to the story. Enjoy!*_

Mal was carried in a green smoke and when it cleared she was present in the storehouse.

She walked towards the door. Ben was a nice guy, and he helped her get back home. She really hoped she could see him again. Not that she has a crush on him or anything. Maleficent would freak if she found out, but Evie should know.

She was her sister, and Mal could always count on her to make up an excuse if Maleficent found out what happened.

She looked up at the sky, and started running. "It's dark already?!" She exclaimed.

She reached home in 5 minutes time.

"I'm home!" She called, in her best nothing's-happened-everything's- fine voice.

"You 're late, you little good for nothing." Maleficent said without looking up from filing her nails.

"Yeah mom. Was terrorising some little kids, didn't see the time." She lied.

"Think big, pumpkin. You're never going to become the next Maleficent at this rate," Maleficent said sarcastically. "Now go to your room, twit."

Mal trudged upstairs gladly. Her mother didn't suspect anything, thank goodness.

"You're here!" Evie exclaimed as she opened the door to the room they shared.

She was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair.

"Why were you out so late?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Mal asked as she sat up on her own bed.

"I love secrets. Sure." Evie put her brush down and gave Mal her full attention.

She listened intently as Mal told her what happened, and how she could do magic because it was in her DNA.

"Was he cute?" Evie asked, her eyes wide.

"Ew, E, no."

"But he's a Prince, M, you could never give up the chance to meet a Prince."

"That's something you are interested in. He was nice, he helped me out, that's it. He probably even has a girlfriend."

"What if he doesn't?"

"We 'll see. Maybe if I go back there tomorrow, I can see him again?"

"Yes. And take your phone. I want to see how he looks like."

"Fine, for your sake."

Meanwhile, at Ben's palace:

"You're late." Said King Beast, looking at Ben.

"At least he's safe and sound." Said Belle as she hugged her son.

"Try not be late, son." Said King Beast.

"Your Majisties, dinner is ready." Said Lumiere and then he went outside.

Later that night, as Ben was getting ready for bed, he thought about the purple haired fairy he met that day.

She'd dreamt about him. He had dreamt about her. How can this be a coincidence?

He just wished he could see her again. She was an interesting person. Unlike his current girlfriend, Audrey. Who had only one subject to talk about.

Herself.

Maybe he could go the forest the next day. Maybe she would be there.

So he decided he would go there, and meet her once again.

 _*So how was it? Review please. Thank you.*_


	5. Chapter 5:We meet again

_*So how are you all? *_

The bell rang in Auradon Prep, indicating that school was over for the day.

Ben descended the stairs and began to walk towards the door, when he heard a voice calling him from behind. He turned around to see trouble coming his way.

"Benny-bear!" Said Audrey, rushing towards him.

Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes and threw on a fake smile.

 _Benny-bear?! Really?_ He hated that nickname.

"Hello Audrey." He greeted. He wanted to say 'hello bothersome' but he kept quiet.

"Hi." She said.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Do you want to go out with me?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Not today Audrey. I'm busy with some stuff."

"Oh. I understand how hard it is. I mean, you're gonna be king in six months, and the people are already dumping work on you. Oh, I'm late. I have to meet my friends to go shopping. Bye Benny Bear!"  
She said as she walked off.

Ben sighed in relief, and turned back towards the door.

Meanwhile, at Dragon Hall, the students streamed out of the old dusty doors.

"Mal, it's time." Said Evie excitedly as the girls headed for the storehouse.

"Even if I find him there, what will I say?"

"Hm, you got a point there. Just say that it's quiet and peaceful here, and you wanted to see the place once again to sketch it later." Evie suggested.

"Fine."

"Now go. I want to see if you can really do magic."

"Take me back to the forest."

Green smoke covered the place and Mal disappeared before Evie's eyes.

Mal smiled as she saw the familiar trees and sunny sky.

The smile disappeared for a second as she thought about the place where she grew up.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the leaves.

Before she could go to investigate, a tall figure made its way out of the bushes. She recognized him immediately by his golden hair and green eyes. Ben.

He stopped when he saw Mal. Exactly who he expected.

He smiled at her. She didn't know what made her to smile back. Usually she wasn't like this. If someone except her friends smiled at her back on the Isle she would reply with a punch in the face.

"I kind of expected you here." He said.

"Me too. Why are you here?"

"I... I... um... " Looks like he forgot to make an excuse. "I come here often." He said finally.

"I just came here to get ideas for a painting that I will make later. I hope I'm not trespassing." She said. Technically it wasn't a lie. She was going to paint, but she didn't know what to paint.

"Its ok. You're not trespassing. You're beautiful." Ben slapped a hand over his mouth as quickly as the last two words were out of his mouth.

Ben, you idiot. He thought. Although there was something about her that he found attractive, and he had a little crush on her, he did not need to tell her that.

Mal raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

There was an awkward silence. Ben felt himself turning pink, so he thought of something to say.

"The weather's nice." He said finally.

"I assumed the weather's nice here everyday." Mal said simply.

"What do you mean?"

They found a nice spot to sit and started talking about weather conditions.

And of course, one subject leads to another, and soon the pair talked about different things. Their likes and dislikes, school, friends, and many more.

"Its getting late. I should go home." Said Ben after a while.

"I should too. It was nice talking to you." She said, and she wasn't lying.

"Me too. I hope I see you again. Hey, will you come tomorrow?" Ben asked, his eyes filled with hope.

"Yes." Mal replied.

"I will take you to my favourite place tomorrow. You just wait and see. That is, if you want to. We just met, and if you don't want to go on a date with me this early, it can wait."

Mal smiled, and said, "Sure."

She laughed when his smile grew bigger.

They hugged, like they did when they first met, something new for Mal.

And with that Ben walked off, Mal staring until he was out of her sight.

"Oh no." She realized.

"I didn't take his picture! What will I tell Evie?"

She quickly solved the problem by using her magic to save a picture of Ben in her phone.

She then magicked her way back home.

Thankfully it wasn't dark, she wouldn't be late.

She walked into her room, and was tackled to the ground by Evie, who wanted to know all about what happened.

Quickly Mal told her everything, Evie growing excited at each statement.

"Oh, and, his picture is on my phone. " She said, handing her cellphone to her. "Oh my gosh! He's so handsome! You are so lucky. I can't believe you got yourself a date with a Prince! Ok, I'm going to do your hair and makeup tomorrow, and your outfit..." Evie went on and on and on.

Finally, it was time for sleep. But neither Ben nor Mal could stop the smiles that had formed on their faces as they went to bed.

* _The next update will come soon! Jay and Carlos arrive next chapter. Review please. Thank you.*_


	6. Chapter 6:Trouble

_*Another update. I just can't seem to help myself. My phone is practically waving at me, begging me to post an update. Well, I can finish the story early. I love descendants, so I will mostly be writing Mal and Ben fanfiction. Thank you for the supporting comments. Also, I own my mobile phone, my plotline and NOT the movie. Enjoy!*_

"Evie, you done yet? I've been sitting here for an hour- Ow, stop tugging!" Mal complained as Evie brushed the tangles out of Mal's purple locks.

"Just a few more curls. If I leave your hair like the way they are, the Prince is going to turn his back on you any second. Your hair looks like you've been living in a jungle half of your life."

Evie had been referring to Ben as 'The Prince' ever since she heard about him. Never once had Mal heard Evie calling him by his name.

"I do not look like I've been living in a jungle half of my life. And do it fast. I'm getting bored."

"Done. Now your makeup."

Mal groaned. She looked just fine without make up. She had settled on the fact that her clothes made her look evil, but never in a million years was she going to smear a hundred layers of purple lipstick on her lips.

"Oh come on. I want your makeup to go with your outfit."

Her outfit. The one outfit that both the girls had agreed on. It was a dark purple knee length dress, with a crop black jacket and black heels. She had on a pair of simple lavender ear rings and necklace.

"Hello Ladies!" Greeted Jay as he climbed in through the window, Carlos after him.

"Do you know what a door actually is?"

"The huge wooden rectangle that is always locked when we come here." Carlos replied.

"You could've just knocked!" Evie stated, without looking up from her blush palette.

"Knocking? Not my thing." Said Jay as his gaze fell on Mal, nicely dressed with untangled hair.

"Where are you going?" Asked Carlos, looking questioningly at Mal.

Mal was about to reply, when there came a shout from downstairs.

"Mal!" Maleficent shouted.

"Oh no." Mal whispered. "I can't talk to her like this. She'll suspect something."

"Use your magic!" Said Evie.

"Turn me into a more casual Mal."

Mal's black jacket, purple jeans and combat boots returned instantly.

Apparently no one had heard Maleficent walking up the stairs, because right at that moment, the door burst open, and the woman came inside.

"Mal! Why don't listen when I call you?"

"Just breaking the rules mother." Mal lied easily.

Her friends were not surprised at how good she was becoming at these little white lies.

"Anyways, I'm going out, it's none of your business, and I just wanted to remind you don't, absolutely don't go looking for food in the refrigerator. Everything in there is for me, not for you little twits."

When Maleficent left, the four breathed collective sighs of relief. They of course knew where Maleficent was going, to terrorise the people.

Mal quickly changed herself back. Her new outfit came back on.

"So... where are you going?" Carlos repeated, and the girls told them everything.

"When did you become so soft?" Asked Jay.

"Shut up." But inside, Mal felt a feeling she had never felt before. Was it happiness? Was it excitement?

Okay, she would never admit it to anyone, but she had a little crush on Ben.

Meanwhile, at Auradon Prep, Ben walked up to Audrey's dorm room, nervously running a hand through his hair.

Today was the day. The day he will break up with this drama queen. Many times she had avoided the subject but today, he felt that he could get it over with.

He knocked on the door. Audrey opened it, and she smiled at him.

"What is it Benny Bear? You rarely come to my dorm." She said in her I'm Miss Pretty-Face voice.

He never came to her dorm much, that was true. Why would he? He never liked her.

"Its over, Audrey." He said, sounding serious.

"Wh-what? Oh, I get it. Nice joke, Benny Bear. You-"

"Shut up, Audrey! I never liked you and never will. I don't want to be your boyfriend. I just want us to be friends and nothing more. You have stressed me out a lot and I dont want that. Goodbye Audrey." Ben walked away before Audrey could say anything.

"Fine! Who wanted to be with you any way!" Audrey said and slammed her door so hard it could be heard all through the corridor.

Ben felt a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders.

And now, to get ready for his date. He was now sure Mal liked him back, because she agreed to go on a date with him.

He had always wanted to meet her. Ever since he started dreaming about her, he wanted to meet her. Even in his dream, he found her beautiful.

Her mom was Maleficent, but she was not evil at all.

He looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied.

A simple blue shirt with a blue and yellow jacket with jeans. He looked fine.

He walked slowly towards the forest. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop smiling all the way there.

"Now hurry up already!" Carlos said to Mal, eager to see her do magic.

"I want to see if you actually can do magic." Said Jay as he rolled his eyes. "The storehouse is the best place to go to. My magic might leave a trace in my room which mom could find out. Let us go there first." Mal opened the door to the storehouse and the group entered.

"Take me to the forest."  
The green smoke came again and carried Mal away.

Jay and Carlos looked in awe, jaws dropped.

"Dont leave your mouths open like that, it's unhealthy." Said Evie as they walked back.

The green smoke cleared and Mal found herself in the forest.

She didn't even have to walk, Ben was standing right there.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks. You too. You were taking me somewhere?"

"Close your eyes." He said.

Mal did as she was told and Ben took her hands in his. He led her through a bridge and finally stopped.

"Open." He said.

When Mal opened her eyes there was a picnic set in front of them.

She smiled and he smiled back. Never had anyone gone through this trouble just for her.

Just a few moments later, they were eating and talking.

"Is this your first time?"

Mal was about to reply when a hooded figure came behind her and hit her hard on the head.

She grabbed her head in pain.

"Mal is everything okay?" That was all Ben said before he was hit in the head with something and everything went black...

* _That's it for today. What happens next? Stay tuned for more! Review please. Thank you.*_


	7. Chapter 7:Kidnapped

_*This is important. Look, I've read my fanfic and I dont find it interesting. I mean, I get good grades in English and all, but I'm not used to writing for a lot of people. Please tell me in the reviews whether to continue the story or not.*_

Ben blinked as he woke up. He was in a dull, dark room. The only light was coming from a window above him. He went further but was stopped by some thing on his wrists.

Chains.

He looked around and stopped to see a purple haired girl beside him, unconscious. She was in chains as well.

"Mal," He said softly, trying to wake her up.

She opened her eyes slightly.

"What happened?"

"Dont know. We got knocked out, the last thing I remember."

"Let us go!" There came two shouts as two tall, burly men threw Carlos and Jay across the room.

"How are you here? The magic barrier is supposed to keep you there!" Mal exclaimed.

"You know them?" Asked Ben.

"Yes. Their my friends."

"The barrier is broken. With you continuously leaving and entering the Isle, the hole in the barrier grew bigger." Explained Carlos.

"Your mom got out and captured us. She's questioning Evie whether or not she knew about your escaping." Jay continued.

"Its all my fault." Said Mal, hanging her head.

"Its not yours. I was the one who, you know, asked you out."

"Is this way to treat a princess?" Audrey's voice rang through the room.

Ben rolled his eyes as Audrey walked in, Evie, Jane, Lonnie, Chad, and Doug in tow. A few guards walked behind them and chained them.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Some old lady wearing a purple dress with horns. And you know what, her make up totally does not go with her outfit." Audrey replied, looking at her nails.

Great! Ben thought. This girl doesn't even know the very woman that cursed her mom.

"You mean Maleficent?" Questioned Jay as he tried to shake off his chains. "Maybe." Said Doug. "All features point to her. And she definitely is the evilest of them- Hi ho!" He exclaimed as his gaze fell on Evie.

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." She introduced.

"Are you a Prince?" Audrey asked Jay.

"Nope." He said.

"Shame." She replied.

Jane and Carlos just shyly looked away from eachother, while Lonnie tried to avoid Chad as he flirted with her.

"They're you're friends?" Mal asked Ben.

"Well, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug are. Audrey is my ex-girlfriend, and Chad is my sort-of friend."

"HEY!" Both Chad and Audrey exclaimed.

"Well, that's Jay and Carlos, and Evie, my best friend and unofficial sister."

"Enjoying your precious last moments, kiddos? I just wanted you to say your goodbyes to your friends." Maleficent cackled as she came inside the room.

All the others looked at eachother, dreading this day to be their last.

"You!" Maleficent glared at her daughter.

She snapped her fingers and Mal's chains disappeared.

She grabbed her daughter's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Mal!" There came four shouts from Evie, Jay and Carlos and Ben.

Everyone looked at Ben, surprised, Audrey giving him the this-is-the-girl-you-left-me-for look.

Everyone grew quiet, so as to listen to what Maleficent said to her daughter, and it was not good to hear...

* _Sorry haven't updated in a while. Was busy. But now, I'm going to update regularly._  
 _See you all later!*_


	8. Chapter 8:A way to escape, Benjamin

_*Thank you for encouraging me to complete this story. And, Pinksakura271 talked about a Jay/Lonnie pairing. Even though I chose the pairings from the coronation after party, I guess I can pair up Jay and Lonnie. I have a perfect ending in mind, but this is not the last chapter. Just a few more and I'm done. I won't waste much of your time, enjoy chapter 8!*_

"How dare you?" Maleficent shouted at Mal. The others kept listening closely.

"Mother, I didn't even know I could do-" Mal said helplessly.

"Save it, brat!" Her mother hissed. "How dare you not tell me about your magic? If you'd have been evil enough you would've told me, and we could've created a plan to ruin all of Auradon. But no! You betray your own blood. I don't want to see anymore of you!"

Maleficent snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving Mal alone in the room.

Back in the other room, Audrey glared at Ben, who glared right back at her.

"So this was the girl you left me for?! The daughter of the woman who ruined my mom's life? Her? What did you see in her? Princes need perfection. I'm a princess, I have a reputation, how could you leave me. That... girl," She said disgustedly, "has no royal in her blood. She-"

"Just stop Audrey!" Ben growled. "She has done nothing to you. It's not her fault she was born to a villian! Whatever you guys say about her, I love her and always will!"

A loud gasp escaped everyone's lips.

Out of nowhere, Ben began to glow a bright yellow colour. The chains ripped away from his body. He growled as he ran out of the room.

"Guys I think I need a new room mate." Said Chad. "What?"

Ben looked outside. Looks like they were locked in a tower. There were only two rooms there.

One was quiet, and from the other there came voice.

He pressed his ear to the second door and he heard Maleficent talking to one of her men.

"We beat her up for good, Mistress." He was saying.

Maleficent cackled. "She's completely weak now! She can't do anything and then we can kill her easily. She doesn't deserve to be my daughter."

Ben turned around towards the other room, not wanting to hear anymore. How dare she try to kill his love?

They may have met just now, they may be different, but he loved her and he made a promise to himself he would always protect Mal and be there for her.

He flung opened the door. Mal was there, lying unconscious.

There was a big bruise on her forehead, and one on her cheek. There was dried blood on her clothes, and her arm was placed in such an odd position, it looked like it might be broken.

"Mal?" He asked, moving closer.

He checked her pulse by placing two fingers on her wrist. She was alive, thank goodness.

She blinked as she woke up.

"Ben,"she breathed.

"Shh..." Ben put a finger to her lips.

"I'm going to get us all out of here."

"Where is he?" Maleficent shouted in the other room, obviously looking for Ben.

Everyone remained quiet, afraid of the dark fairy.

"Cat got your tongue? Well, I'll deal with you all later. But now, your dear soon to be king is so going to get it..."

 _*This is all I could do for now. Hope you liked it. Review please. Thank you.*_


	9. Chapter 9:Escape

_* Its my birthday! 9th chapter, enjoy!"_

"That boy was the first part in my plan," muttered Maleficent as she paced down the stairs to search in the storehouse outside the tower. "I kill him, I take over Auradon, and then bring all the other villians here. I will be their queen because I was the one who released them from that Isle."

She opened the door to the storehouse, and sighed.

"Not here as well, the little brat." Maleficent turned on her heel and she went towards the only room she hadn't searched.

It was the room that had Mal.

"She's gone, Mal." Said Ben as he got out from behind the table in the storehouse, Mal after him.

They had managed to sneak away and hide in the storehouse, looking for the keys to the other's chains.

"Found it." Mal said, picking up a key from the floor.

"Good, now let's go free the others." He said.

Though I'd rather keep Audrey in chains. Ben thought.

The coast was clear till the staircase, and now they managed to sneak inside the room that held the others captive.

Ben kept looking outside, to look out for Maleficent, while Mal unchained the others.

Now Mal could do magic because her chains were gone, she clicked her finger and they were gone.

2 hrs later:

Maleficent entered the room to find it empty.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

 _*I know it's a little short. Ok, it's too short. But I'm too excited to write. Last day of school and my birthday. Just couldn't help myself.*_


	10. Chapter 10:I love you

_*I'm back. And now, I will try to write longer chapter. And good news! Some of the chapters contain sweet Bal moments. The news is not that good, but I just love writing about this couple.*_

Green smoke cleared and the group were back in the forest.

"This was the best you could do?" Asked Audrey, obviously not amused.

"At least I got us out of here." Mal shot back.

"Well, whatever. What now?" Asked Chad, looking around.

"I think we should rest for tonight. It's too dark to find out way out of this place." Ben said.

"What about Maleficent, we can't just leave her to plot something." Lonnie wondered aloud.

"We'll think about something in the morning." Said Mal.

"Where will we sleep now. On the ground?!" Audrey asked in horror.

"Who said anything about that?" Mal smiled as she magicked a small house.

"Are we supposed to stay in that?!" Audrey asked.

"It's the best she can do, Audrey." Ben said. Raising an eyebrow he added, "Or we could just sleep on the ground."

Audrey's eyes widened in horror.

"No, no, I'm good."

Chad smirked and said, "I guess the villian kids can never think big. A house this small. This house is only the size of my bedroom."

"Well you know what," Mal glared at them, frustrated, "I'm leaving. Handle Maleficent yourself! If you think you all are so confident of yourselves, just do it on your own. Goodbye!"

And with that she stormed out in the trees.

"Mal, wait!" Ben asked running after her.

He found her sitting on a branch.

"Mal?"

"What?"

"I think you did a great job with that house and uh, umm... "

"Just say it!"

"I... I love you."

Mal felt a surge of emotions go through her. She had never realized up till now she had got feelings for him too.

"I love you too." She said finally.

Ben leaned in, and Mal found herself leaning in too, until they kissed.

Behind the trees, Evie smiled. The thought of her sister finding her true love was just too thrilling.

She turned on her heel and was just walking back to the house, when she stumbled into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she stood back, finding Doug, his glasses slightly tilted.

"I'm the clumsy one." He said adjusting his glasses. "and I just came here to find Ben and Mal."

Evie smiled. "Congratulations. Your best friend just found his true love."

Doug's eyes widened. "Finally. Audrey was a bit full of herself."

"I think we should leave them alone for a moment or two." Before the dwarf could nod in reply the princess took his hand and led him back to the house.

Doug turned a bright red but followed obediently, thinking this as a small hint that she liked him back.

Back at the house, Jay couldn't sleep. How could he? The barrier was broken, he'd been kidnapped, and Maleficent was still on the loose. And one thing he did realize just now, he was in Auradon. The first time ever he was out of The Isle.

"Can't sleep?" He heard a voice at his door.

He turned to see an Asian girl with short black hair standing at the door.

"Yeah. You?"

"Me too. Jafar's son?"

He nodded.

"I'm Lonnie, my mom's Mulan."

"So, uh... how were you brought to the tower, where you were locked up?"

"I don't know. It was just after school, at about 3 or 4 pm, when I saw green smoke and when it cleared I was in front of Maleficent, and all the others were there too. They all said they saw green smoke as well. Thank goodness we got out on time. And can you please tell Mal that what she did for us was wonderful. And also ask her if she could use some of her magic to restyle my hair."

"I'll tell her that and, uh, I like your hair hair the way it is. But I'll ask Mal."

Lonnie's cheeks, already pink with her pink blush, blushed even more brightly.

"Well, I should be going." She said and awkwardly wrapped her arms round him.

Jay was shocked, but leans into the hug.

She pulls away from the hug and walks out of the room.

Jay went to sleep, and surprisingly his eyes closed as soon his head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile, Ben walked slowly back, his arm round Mal's waist.

They both silently smiled, but it instantly faded because they had more serious matters to handle...

 _*I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the last one. It was a disaster, really. *_


	11. Chapter 11:A plan, and bad news

* _I'm back! Enjoy chapter 11!*_

"Ok, so here's the plan," Ben said, the next morning. "I go back and take two of our guards as back up." Every one nodded.

"And Mal," he smiled at her, "You will use your magic to teleport yourself and the others to Maleficent's lair."

"And then?" Asked Audrey, getting impatient.

"And then," Mal continued, "I will use my magic to freeze Maleficent and her guards as long as I can. I will teleport Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Chad and Doug to Auradon Prep, from where one of you will bring Fairy Godmother. Am I clear?"

When everyone nodded she explained further, "Till then Ben would have come with the guards and taken Maleficent away. I will go back to the Isle along with Evie, Jay, and Carlos, and Fairy Godmother would seal the barrier. Got it?"

Everyone understood, but Ben was a bit unsure about the last part. He loved Mal, but she was willing to go back to the Isle like before.

After so long he had finally met her, and just because of the rules, she will go back home.

He hated that idea, because he wanted Mal to be with him the rest of his life.

But just then an idea came to mind.

Ben had been racking his brain for his first official proclamation before he would become king.

He never could decide what he wanted to do for his first official proclamation, and now he got it. He will invite four villian children every year. And he already knew, which the first batch would be. But he would keep it as a surprise.

And after this mess would be cleared, the next month he could send out the invitations.

Perfect.

"Ben?" Mal's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Every one else was outside, and-

Wait, how long had he been standing there.

"Yes? " He said.

"You've been standing like that for a whole ten minutes. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ben said before hugging her.

Mal felt so weak-and she was burning. Ben pulled away and pressed his hand on her forehead.

"Mal. You've got a temperature." He said, concerned.

"What? No! I'm fine!" She said quickly, but she felt her forehead herself.

"Admit it Mal."

"Fine. I've got temperature."

Ben put an arm round her shoulders. "Well, can you do a scan of yourself, just to assure that it's just temperature?"

Mal did a magical scan of herself, and after seeing results for herself, there were tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Mal? What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"I-I... I'm going to die in 2 days."

 _*What is going to be Ben's reaction? You're going to find out in the next chapter.*_


	12. Chapter 12: Change of plans

* _You'll all know what will happen, that's my promise. And don't worry, I have a perfect ending in mind. Happy holidays!*_

"Come again?" Ben couldn't quiet process what he just could not be happening. He was going to lose her, but he wondered if he'd misheard.

"I'm going to die in two days." She repeated before she collapsed on a wooden chair.

Ben's eyes widened in horror, his heart started beating faster. This could not be happening. He stood there, his face an expression no one could understand. When his brain started working again, he walked over and sat beside the fairy.

"We'll find a cure, I promise." He said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed his hand away in frustration. "How are you going to find a cure? All there's been is trouble since I came here."

"But-"

"Enough, Ben." She cut him off, raising her voice. "That's it. Let me die. I'm not scared, dying is a whole lot better than existing!"

Ben's soft expression turned into a more frustrated and angry one.

"You know what," He roared,"you're right. You dying will make us all really glad, who wants you in this world anyway? You're so... stubborn!"

"Me? Stubborn? You've known me for three days!" She huffed and walked away to a room and slammed the door shut.

Ben took a deep breath and stepped outside, where all the others were gathered.

They all looked up at him, they had heard the shouts inside. Doug had a confused expression, Evie twirled her hair with her finger, not actually looking at it. Carlos gripped Jane's hand tightly, who squeezed it. Lonnie and Jay exchanged worried glances, while Chad and Audrey smirked.

"Guys," Ben began. "We are formulating a new plan, one that doesn't involve that Mal."

* _Oh no! Mal and Ben fighting, Maleficent on the loose, what next. Next chapter, coming soon.*_


	13. Chapter 13:Maleficent's defeat

_*Happy New year! Anyways, here's Chapter 13._  
 _P.S Next chapter is going to be the last one.*_

Nobody could think of anything. Audrey and Chad didn't even try, they were so busy with their looks. Evie and Doug were sitting blankly, staring at the sky while trying to think of something. Jane absentmindedly played with her hair, Carlos fingered his glove, Lonnie and Jay tried hard not to give up.

It was most hard on Ben. His mind kept thinking about Mal. He shouldn't have shouted at her. Maybe he should apologize.

He got up, and slowly made his way inside. Everyone stared at him, as this was the first move he had made in a while.

He knocked on the door softly, but there was no answer.

"Mal?" He asked. There was no response.

"Mal, I'll break the door! Open up!" She didn't open the door.

Ben sighed and pushed the door. Hard. The door flew open and pieces of wood went flying everywhere.

He walked inside, looking around the room. No Mal.

His gaze fell on a piece of paper lying on the bed. A note.

 **'Dear brats,**  
 **As you all are smart enough, you must have found out that I have cursed my daughter and she's going to die soon. You may have thought that I wouldn't do this to my own daughter, but sadly, you're mistaken. You escaped, but don't call yourselves victorious yet. If you're brave enough, then come and "save" your dear friend. You can't find me!**  
 **~Maleficent.'**

Ben tore the note in pieces and stormed out of the room.

He made his way outside, and told everyone what happened. Everyone became worried and started whispering to eachother.

Chad and Audrey, on the other hand, looked delighted.

"Finally! We're going to get rid of her!" The chanted, but Ben silenced them with a look.

"We have to find out where she is first." Lonnie pointed out and everyone nodded.

"I think I have something that might help." Said Evie as she searched in her red bag and took out a mirror.

Everyone gathered around her, waiting to see what will happen next.

"I never tried it before, but here goes.  
Mirror, mirror, in my hand, where does Maleficent's hideout stand?"

The mirror filled with fog and when it cleared they could see Maleficent laughing as one of her minions held Mal close to the sea, as if he were about to throw her inside.

"I know this place. Its not far from here." Ben said before running off, the others close behind.

"Now, we only have to wait for her 'friends' to come and save her," Maleficent cackled, "and then I'll take over all of Auradon!"

Her minions laughed with her, only Mal remained silent.

"You can't do this, mother." She said, trying to break free from her minion's grip.

"Oh yes I can, darling. All you have to do is wait till you close your eyes forever!"

"I'll stop you."

"Intresting. I'd like to see you I'm afraid you won't be alive by then."

Mal was about to say something, when she saw some figures walking towards them.

"Ah, I was expecting you all." Maleficent said. "I wanted to make sure you were here to watch me kill your precious Mal. Now!"

The man holding Mal let go of her and pushed her in the water. It was very deep, otherwise she could've managed to get back on land.

Ben jumped in the water and pulled her out, while Jay, Carlos, Doug and Chad started attacking the minions. Evie used her mirror to hold Maleficent back.

Mal was concious, and after coughing up some sea water, she stood on her feet.

"Looks like my pretty little fairy is alive." Maleficent laughed. "Well, not for long, since I haven't told you the cure to the curse."

Mal froze. Even if they defeat Maleficent, she would still die. She sprinted towards Evie, and snatched the mirror from her hands.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, free Maleficent at my command!" The light that had emerged from the mirror and was holding the dark fairy back, disappeared and Maleficent fell back on the ground. Everyone looked at the girl, puzzled.

Had she suddenly taken Maleficent's side?

But before anyone could question why she had set Maleficent free, Mal chanted, "Make it easy, make it fast, tell the truth as long as it lasts."

Maleficent's eyes glowed a bright emerald green, but not Mal's.

Instead of fighting Maleficent stood up, and said something as if she was hypnotised.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me how to get rid of this curse."

Everyone watched as Mal talked to Maleficent, no one saying a word.

"The spell is hidden under that tree." The dark fairy pointed to an old tree. "Chant it twice and the curse will leave."

Mal snapped her fingers and an old piece of paper came flying in her hands.

Everyone gathered around the fairy as she closed her eyes and chanted,  
"Turn everything as it was, with minor changes, but keep it safe as it ranges." ( **(I KNOW THE SPELL IS A BUNCH OF NONSENSE, BUT IT WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF. I CAN SING BUT I'M A TERRIBLE SONGWRITER.))**  
She chanted it twice and her body began to glow a bright green.

The glow faded and Mal smiled.

"We did it!" She exclaimed.

Soon everyone celebrated along with her.

Evie squealed and hugged Doug, who hugged back while forcing himself not to blush. Jay wrapped his arm around Lonnie's shoulders and Carlos and Jane held hands and smiled at eachother.

Ben was just about to kiss Mal but pulled away, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked and everyone looked at him, confused.

"Where's Maleficent?"

They all looked around, desperately trying to spot Maleficent.

Eventually Evie took out her mirror and asked it to show her where Mal's mother went.

The mirror showed a tiny black and purple lizard, and everyone gasped.

"Could it be?" Lonnie asked.

Jay went behind the trees and came up holding the lizard Maleficent by its tail.

"Let's go to Fairy Godmother. She'll know what to do."


	14. Chapter 14: All is well

*Hello! I hope you had a wonderful New Year. I had plans to update early, but I wanted to read your reviews first and I couldn't see them. Another reason why I couldn't update is that the holidays are over! Which means I'm back to school! Sorry if I offend you, but I take school really seriously. Anyways, there is good news! Read the Author's note to find out! Enjoy last chapter. And I'm not going anywhere, and I will stay with you all by writing Bal.*

"You might want to hide." Doug told the four. "We don't want students to..."

"Freak out? Already on it. An invisibility spell might do the trick." Mal smirked and snapped her fingers.  
She, Evie, Jay and Carlos disappeared and everyone looked around, searching for them.

"We're right here!" Evie's voice appeared out of thin air.

"We're right with you. We're just invisible." Said Mal and the others nodded, walking inside the building.

Every student's head turned towards them, they had gone missing for a long time now.

Audrey anoxiously fixed her hair, Chad gave them a glare. Ben and the rest ignored them and walked inside Fairy Godmother's office.

"Yes, yes... no, we'll find them as quick as we can... I'm going to wait another hour before I use my wand... Yes, I'll seal the barrie- I'll talk later, I have something to take care of, yes, Your Majesties." The fairy put down the reciever and walked over to the kids.

"Where have you been? You've worried us to death." She enquired, concerned.

"We have something to tell you." Ben said and Fairy Godmother told them to sit.

She listened quietly and nodded when they finished.

"And where are those friends of yours?"

Mal snapped her fingers and they came back in view.

Fairy Godmother walked calmly over to them and took the lizard from Jay's hands. Placing it on the desk she turned back to face them. "Have you really turned to good?" She asked. They all nodded quietly, expecting the worst. But the fairy broke out in a smile and said,  
"Good. Now, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I think we should follow the law and you should send us back on the Isle. And I promise I'm not going to use any magic." Mal told her.

"But before you do that, can you please tell us what happened to Maleficent?" Jay asked.

"She shrank to the size of the love in her heart . She's going to stay that way until she learns to love. And, Maleficent is not coming with you to the Isle, I'm sorry."

Mal smiled. "Don't be sorry. I'm okay with it."

Fairy Godmother then walked out of the room to bring her wand.

Ben held out his hand for Evie, Jay and Carlos to shake and turned to hug Mal. He kissed her on her forehead and said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Uh... we're here too." Audrey looked at her nails, completely oblivious of the fact that she had just spoiled their moment.

Lonnie smiled. "You and Mal look so cute together." She told Ben.

"I am his perfect match, Lily." Audrey commented.

"The name's Lonnie." Lonnie replied, tired of the princess always forgetting her name.

Just then Fairy Godmother walked into the room, her wand in her hand.

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo." She chanted, and the four Vks disappeared.

One month later:  
"Mal, look!" Evie exclaimed, waving a piece of paper above her head.

"What is it?" Mal asked as she took the paper from the girl's hands.

A letter!

'Dear Friends,  
You have been selected to go and live in Auradon, and attend Auradon Prep. We give you a chance to be good and live with us, and we hope you will accept the offer.  
The car will come to pick you up at noon on 19th of August.  
Signed,  
Prince Benjamin.'  
Mal was smiling at the end of the letter. She grabbed Evie's hand and pulled her outside.

"Come on E, we have to tell the boys!"

And off they went.  
*Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed the story. And now, your special surprise, is in the authors note.* 


	15. Surprise!

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. And now your special surprise:

A sequel is on its way! It will be published hopefully before 1st February.

Anyways I hope you will read it.

And, I want to thank you all for reviewing and liking this story!

You all were great readers and encouraged me to write more, thank you so much! 


End file.
